Call of Duty: Conquest
Call of Duty: Conquest is a video game developed by Frost Games and Tachibana Games, and published by Morningwood Arts for Xbox One, PS4, and PC on November 15th, 2029. The game features no Campaign, focusing only on Multiplayer and Cooperative. The game uses an "experimental" version of the Semblance engine dubbed as Semblance X, confirmed by Anakin Nakamura to have been in development since Call of Duty: Infected. Conquest is also the first AAA game published by Morningwood Arts, costing a total of $468 million. Overview In 2022, the Federal Alliance of the Corporate Sectors were founded by Atto, an African-American corporate business man and retired Army General. In 2029, the Federal Alliance expanded into most of the Middle East, Europe, Asia, and the Oceania regions, overthrowing the European Union, Russian Federation, People's Republic of China, and the Australian government. With NATO having almost no power, it disbands and its remaining forces are absorbed into the Corporate Sector Military. The countries in North and South Americas, along with what remains of the United Nations, come together simply as the American Republic. In 2037, citizens of the Corporate Sectors became tired of their new government, formed a rebellion to overthrow the Federal Alliance and to set up a new government in its place. At the same time, the American Republic was being pressured by the Corporate Sector Alliance to join them in order to ensure world peace, but kept denying their requests and believed they may be gearing up for war. In response, the Republic secretly prepared failsafe plans in the event of another world war. And now in 2038, the Corporate Sector Alliance invades Los Angeles, which begun the Corporate-Republic War. Forces of the Republic Military attempt to retake the city, and drive back the Corporate Sector forces off American soil. Meanwhile, the Republic Military counterattack by invading former Spain coastal city A Coruña while the Corporate Sector Military responds as well to defend the city. Multiplayer As war begins between the Corporate Sector and the American Republic, the military forces of both sides begin clashing together in the hopes of achieving victory over the other. The Resistance joins the war, fighting against the Corporate Sector and unsure whether or not to trust the American Republic as their goals differ in the war's aftermath. Conquest is a new gamemode that is focused on large scale warfare to be played on a large map, similar to Battlefield 1's Operations mode. In Conquest, the war between the Corporate Sector and American Republic is able to be tipped in either the favour of the CS or AR. In addition, new Seasons will feature a new Conquest map including weekly mission-like challenges to be completed. Armoury First introduced in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, the Armoury returns with Mr. Tachibana as the owner once again. The Armoury contains cosmetic items such as weapon camouflages, outfits and skins as well as Specialized Weapon Variants. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. Alongside Packages are Credits which can be used as an alternative to earning items through Packages. The only way to earn Credits is through completing challenges and getting them in Packages. Each item in a single rarity cost the same amount of Credits. *'Common' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Epic' *'Legendary' *'Ancient' Weapons Gamemodes *Conquest (60v60) *Team Deathmatch (6v6) *Kill Confirmed (6v6) *Domination (8v8) *Capture the Flag (6v6) *Ground War (10v10) **Team Deathmatch **Kill Confirmed **Domination **Capture the Flag *Search & Destroy (6v6) *Search & Rescue (6v6) *Free For All (8) *Gun Game (10) *Drop Zone (7v7) *Parasite (24) Maps *'Pier' - The Santa Monica Pier was the first battleground of the war. Fight in long to medium range around the famous tourist attraction in the US. *'Coast' - A Coruña was the first location of Republic invaders. Fight in tight spaces and wide-open areas in intense Ground War matches. *'Facility' - Research facilities like this explain why Tachibana Industries became bankrupt. Fight within an abandoned Tachibana research facility in long corridors and large spaces. *'Beaches' - On the beaches of Florida, the Republic Army was deployed against Corporate tank squads. Fight with lots of cover thanks to the destroyed tanks. Intense Domination matches. *'Hospital' - The Los Angeles County Hospital was the target of Corporate Research Laboratories as it held technology they favoured. Fight in close quarters combat with a mix of long corridor firefights. Intense Search & Destroy matches. *'Compound' - An abandoned compound belonging to Tachibana Security, quiet until the war came. The compound provides open warfare with a side of close quarter combat and freedom of choice for play styles. Intense Team Deathmatch matches. *'Sandtrap' - Somewhere in the African western regions, ancient structures still stand with mystery that Tachibana Industries was unable to discover. Open vehicular combat and less infantry firefights. Intense Ground War matches. *'District' - New York downtown. Rush hour. Inaccessible subways. Its home. Skirmish against enemies in a district of the City That Never Sleeps. Plenty of cover for medium to long firefights. *'Palace' - A Chinese palace located miles west of Hong Kong, its huge and wide. Fight against enemies in wide-open areas with close quarters combat inside. Intense Ground War matches. *'Castle' - The Japanese royals live wealthy lives and could afford such beautiful estates, admire the flowers. Large wide-open areas with long corridors and steep hallways. Intense Free For All matches. *'Backwoods' - The backwoods of Canada's most famous national parks is a feeding ground for a parasite species created by Tachibana Research Laboratories, you won't escape the nightmares. Intense Parasite matches. *'Carrier' - On board an experimental supercarrier of Tachibana Industries, the Research eggheads were working below decks and didn't notify security teams when their test subjects became angered and escaped. Intense Parasite matches. *'Dungeon' - An underground dungeon complex has become home to the parasites and are extremely protective of their food. Survive the dark halls and find the light before they find you. Intense Parasite matches. Conquest *Conquest: Battle of Los Angeles *Conquest: A Coruña Invasion *Conquest: Battle of Vancouver Harbor Killstreaks Cooperative During the Corporate-Republic War, the Republic Special Forces are tasked with various missions to crippling the Corporate Sector's foothold in the war. Kidnapping, assassination, sabotage, whatever to weaken the C.S.A. while also defending against attacks. The H.V.T., Sabotage, Assassination, and Defense tier missions support up to only four players online and two player split-screen while the Assault tier missions can be played with up to eight players online along with only two player split-screen. Missions *'H.V.T. I: Somali' - Extract a high value target from the African Corporate Sector for interrogation. *'H.V.T. II: Japan' - Extract a high value target from the Japanese Corporate Sector for interrogation. *'H.V.T. III: South Korea' - Extract a high value target from the Korean Corporate Sector for interrogation. *'Sabotage I: Spain' - Sabotage a Corporate Sector submarine to prevent losses on the naval front lines. *'Sabotage II: London' - Sabotage a political Corporate Sector meeting to prevent development of chemical weapons. *'Sabotage III: Berlin' - Sabotage a weapons demonstration in southern Berlin, destroy all prototype weapons. *'Assassination I: China' - Assassinate a high ranked political target in China to weaken the Chinese Corporate Sector. *'Assassination II: Sydney' - Assassinate a Corporate Sector Navy Admiral in Sydney. *'Assassination III: Moscow' - Assassinate a Russian Corporate Sector Army General in Russia. *'Assault I: Vietnam' - Assault a Corporate Sector research facility in Vietnam and destroy all data, files, computers, everything. *'Assault II: Italy' - Assault an Italian Corporate Sector Naval Base and scuttle a nuclear submarine to prevent it from being used. *'Assault III: Spain' - Assault a Spanish Corporate Sector politician's house, killing him and his advisers. *'Defense I: New York' - Defend the New York Airbase from airborne Corporate Sector forces. *'Defense II: Greenland' - Defend the Republic Greenland missile facility from Corporate Sector Army forces. *'Defense III: Vancouver' - Defend the A.R.S. Barack Obama from the attacking Corporate Sector fleet. Difficulties There are six difficulties in Conquest, all having the same effects as previous difficulties in past Call of Duty games. *Cadet - For those new to FPS games. *Private - For those casual FPS gamers. *Second Lieutenant - For those average FPS gamers. *Colonel - For those hardcore FPS gamers. *General - War is unforgiving. *President - .... Downloadable Content Expansions Expansions are premium downloadable content that can only be accessed once paying a fixed amount of real-world currency. Battle of Vancouver Harbor Battle of Vancouver Harbor is the first expansion for Call of Duty: Conquest that introduces a new Conquest map, several Multiplayer maps and Cooperative missions, 3 new weapons, 2 Specialized Weapon Variants, customization, and the first batch of weekly challenges for the new Conquest map, Battle of Vancouver Harbor. Packages Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. *'Common' — 95% chance *'Uncommon' — 73.9% chance *'Rare' — 56.8% chance *'Epic' — 23.1% chance *'Legendary' — 14.8% chance *'Ancient' — 6.5% chance Packages can also be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $5.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $9.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $14.99 USD. However, none of these Packages will contain Specialized Weapon Variants. Editions Standard Edition Deluxe Edition Complete Edition Trivia *The new mode Conquest plays like PlanetSide 2. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Frost Games Category:Tachibana Games